


*Consume Thy Enemy.

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Frisk is Hungry.





	

Goat lady leaves you, and you're alone.

You're set on following her.

________________

*A Froggit blocks your path!

You attack, and attack again. It's dust before you now.

You dig your fingers into it, smell it.

Smells better than blood.

You let the dust fall through your fingers, but some stick to you like Cheeto powder. You lick it off.

*...Tastes like...the best thing you ever had?  
*You should feel like the scum of the earth.  
*You gained 10 XP.  
*Your HP is back to 40.


End file.
